


非正常关系/岳我

by Fang_Fang



Category: ONER, 偶像练习生
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fang_Fang/pseuds/Fang_Fang





	非正常关系/岳我

在家里，岳明辉永远是最有发言权的那位。他说晚上吃红焖大闸蟹，那餐桌上就绝不会出现麻辣小龙虾。

 

但我猜想，他对于我跟李振洋那档子事儿，绝不可能像现在这样一点动静都没有。

 

“不然他就是性无能。”我在日记里这样写下。

 

至于现在我为什么会被岳明辉抱到书桌上含着我的唇吮吸的难舍难分，这得追溯到很久以前。

 

他说是我先勾引他的，我矢口否认。

 

简直胡说八道，明明是他先光着个膀子天天在屋里乱晃。

 

东来西转的晃到了我的衣柜前，拉开门往里面瞄了瞄。“姑娘啊，你岳叔衣柜满了，你让我衣服往你这放放行不。”

 

然后就光明正大的在我房里换衣服。

 

哎，我正直青春少女啊，岳明辉你不能这样。

 

为了宣泄我的不满，我会在和李振洋做爱的时候故意不关门，叫床那声音李振洋听了都连忙捂住我的嘴。

 

“干嘛呀，想让你邻里都知道你被我操了？”李振洋一手揽着我的胸，一手捂住我浪叫的嘴。

 

我把李振洋的手指从嘴巴上拿开，含在了嘴里。

 

嘿，我看见了。

 

门外的那位先生。

 

我也会在半夜溜进岳明辉的房间，站在他的床边，装成女孩子柔弱的模样，娇滴滴的说

 

“岳叔，我害怕。”

 

一般看到我眼里有泪珠珠打滚了，岳明辉就完全招架不住，连忙掀开被窝让我钻进去。方便我溜到他的怀里。

 

“乖哈，睡觉咱就别乱动了，明天还要早起呢你。”岳明辉手伸到我的手臂旁，掖了掖被子。像哄小孩一样拍拍我的肚子，一下一下的，还真让我有了睡意。

 

乱动不行，但我可以蹭啊。顺着他侧身哄我睡觉这姿势，足够让我和他有个更深入的接触了。

 

我的膝盖有意无意的蹭着他的大腿根，听见他的呼吸声在我耳边逐渐变得急促。

 

“姑娘，别这样。”他扼住我的腰，心虚的往后退了退。

 

“我？我怎么了呀？岳叔？”我发顶略过他的下巴，微微颔首的看着他。

 

我知道我现在的脸上一定写满了纯情与无辜。

 

可岳明辉就吃这一套。

 

“唉……没啥，睡吧。”岳明辉叹了一口气。

 

“这次月考考得不大理想啊。”

 

岳明辉翘着二郎腿坐在我旁边略微嫌弃的翻阅着我的试卷，上面是满满的鲜艳的红叉叉。

 

“那是啊，天天被李振洋折腾的，不到大半夜，他那东西还在我身体内晃悠呢。”我翻了个白眼，心里憋屈地没说话。

 

“行吧，你听着，我给你分析分析到底错哪儿了。”

 

岳明辉穿着个背心，胸膛贴着我裸露在外面的手臂。而我从他的衣服堆里随便拿了一件衬衫套在身上。

 

里面啥都没有，而我想要他自己去探索其中的乐趣。

 

我能感觉到岳明辉的眼睛有意无意的从我松松垮垮的领口里望进去，我猜他一定看到了里面昨天李振洋留在我胸上的吻痕。

 

岳明辉吞了吞口水，往我这儿靠了靠，他一定是想占据最佳观景视角。

 

而我打算成全他。

 

我之前跟他提到过，我特喜欢他的喉结，上下动的时候没准还能让我春心荡漾个几番。

 

“岳叔，你这里顶到我了。”我手指攀上他贴着我大腿外侧的那玩意儿。

 

我支起身子在他耳边

 

“但我更想它能顶入我的身体里欸，怎么办呐，岳叔。”我现在特像红灯区里站街的妓女，不知廉耻的朝着岳明辉吐出我认为最下流的词语。

 

“妖精。”

 

而且我认为岳明辉有能力把我调教成最出色的头牌。

 

冲着他现在愿意在我的双腿间舔舐着我最脆弱的那处。

 

“嗯啊……岳叔，不……不要。”我的指尖插入他的发间，感受着身下岳明辉带着我到那儿我从未到达过的极乐之地。

 

“洋洋他会这么做吗？嗯？姑娘？”岳明辉的阵地又转移到了里面，舌头进进出出的，我倒是还觉得比那玩意儿直接捅进来还能让我更喜欢个几分。

 

“唔……没有，讨厌……你明明看见了。”我攀上他的后背，嗔怪的咬了一口他的脖子。又觉着心疼，在上面安抚的舔着。

 

“呵，门开这么大，我估摸着是你在邀请我进去搞双龙呢。”岳明辉把我翻了个身，让我趴在床上，他在帮我做着扩张。

 

岳明辉比李振洋要温柔的多，李振洋只会在扩张的时候手指伸到里面随意抽插着，我认为他之所以能进去完全是因为我水多。

 

而岳明辉会令我感觉到我是被侍奉的那一个，他指尖经过的地方都能让我微微痉挛。这一看就是久经沙场的老将，我心里有点不舒服。

 

“岳叔……你之前是不是经常在外面玩呀？”我把头埋在他的胸前，舌头舔着他裸露的皮肤。

 

“想这么多干啥，你就说我能不能让你爽不就得了吗。”岳明辉的手揉捏着我的臀尖，换为手指伸进去找着什么。

 

“啊……就是那里……岳叔，太……太快了。”我仰着脖子在他的手下提前进入了高潮。

 

“行啊姑娘，被洋洋吃的挺敏感的啊。水这么多，要淹死你岳叔吗？”岳明辉还把手指抽出来送到我的嘴边，在我唇上抹了几下。

 

“尝尝是不是又骚又甜。”

 

岳明辉的进入也比李振洋温柔，我也不知道我为什么总喜欢拿他俩做比较。

 

唉，可能都是我心尖上的人吧。

 

“后入比较容易，我听着你昨晚也叫的挺欢的，要搞刺激的你也吃不消。”岳明辉的声音在我身后似近不近的。

 

“唔……那就下次，下次再让岳叔你把我操到下不了床。”我把脸埋在枕头底下，身子被岳明辉顶的一耸一耸的。

 

“下次，你这是认准了我会栽在你手里啊。”它微微用力拍了一下我抖动的臀。

 

“嗯啊……那……岳叔就说你愿不愿意嘛。”

 

“呵。”

 

我听见门外传来一阵动静，门开了。

 

“我觉着他倒是挺愿意的。”

 

我看不清李振洋脸上是什么表情，我猜一定很有趣。

 

“那可不。”岳明辉那东西还埋在我体内，抱着我转向了门的那边。

 

“来吗？”

 

我听见岳明辉的声音在我耳边搔着我的耳根。

 

然后就是李振洋走到我的对面解着皮带。把那东西塞到了我的嘴里。

 

完蛋了，我这样想。


End file.
